This application relates to a multidirectional propeller shaft bearing. More specifically, the application relates to technical and functional improvements especially developed in view of the design of a new constructive arrangement in a multidirectional device which may be used to support a propeller shaft.
As is known to those skilled in the art, various models of heavy-duty vehicles are available today, such as trucks, tractor-trailer rigs, buses, farm machines, military vehicles and/or others, which vehicles are equipped with a propeller shaft of considerable length that provides a revolving transmission system between the engine (gearbox) and the final drive. This propeller shaft, due to its extended length, requires that an intermediate support be provided. On a factor-built chassis, this intermediate support is a simple plate or vertical structure on which a ball bearing is mounted and through which the propeller shaft is passed, so as to provide suitable support for the assembly. However, this type of support lacks any type of play or springiness and, consequently, it lacks any freedom to move from one side to another when subject to vibrations due to the vehicle's operation. Obviously, these vibrations, though small, are transmitted to the remainder of the vehicle. The vibrations also produce premature fatigue of the propeller shaft support, mostly affecting the bearing.
A number of devices have been presented to correct this problem. One such device is the one described in Patent BR No. 87,242 (dated Jan. 19, 1966), which provides an improved bushing for the propeller shaft's suspension mountings, in which three plastic rims, concentric with the ball bearing, enable low-amplitude propeller-shaft vibrations to be taken up while the vehicle is being driven. Vibrations at higher amplitudes, however, continued to produce the undesirable effects.
A further solution was also proposed in Invention Patent PI No. 8,801,336, under the title "MULTIDIRECTIONAL PROPELLER-SHAFT SUSPENSION", in which the problem was corrected completely. However, this correction was accomplished by the use of a mechanical arrangement which is now regarded as obsolete and of substantially complicated industrial feasibility.